Camera coverage is an essential part of every broadcast sporting event. For example, racing enthusiasts will easily recognize that a large number of cameras are routinely utilized to provide full coverage of a racing event, oftentimes with multiple cameras in each turn, multiple cameras at various elevations above the racing track, cameras within race cars, and multiple cameras in the pit. There are also other applications that would benefit from such an in-ground camera system, e.g. other types of roadways, etc.
What is needed in the art are other unique products and methods for enhancing the amount and quality of recorded or broadcast coverage from sporting event or other surfaces.